Tomb Raider: After Life
by The Saiyan Angel
Summary: Still recovering from the events in Hellhiem, Lara Croft is living wit her butler until her home is rebuilt. But when Natla's ctreatures of the 7th age show up and she is shot, Lara is saved by a family who have come for her help to find the Elixir of Lif
1. Prologue

Disclaimer.

This story is purely for the enjoyment of other Tomb Raider fans. I do not own tomb raider or the iWin game Elements. Please do not sue. Read and review by all means but no sueing. Enjoy.

Tomb Raider: After Life.

Introduction.

July 5th 2009.

A private jet plane flew across the Atlantic ocean, with an insignia imprinted on it's tail. The symbol was an M and T intertwined inside a circle. Inside the plane, a young flight attendant walked through the isle to a middle-aged man in a black business suit and young woman, dressed in a white skirt suit and her blood red hair tied back, sitting reading an article on her laptop. Her piercing emerald green eyes looked up as he approached. "Forgive my intrusion, but the pilot says we'll be landing shortly and has asked we all strap in." He said.

"Thank you Joseph, you go see to yourself and the other attendants, we'll be fine until we land." Said the man.

Joseph walked away as the man turned to his companion. "Are you sure you want to do this? This is my problem that I should've taken care of years ago, there's no reason for you to get involved." He said.

"Father, there are 2 very big reasons for me to get involved. She's got one alive with her right now, and her mother was responsible for this one." She answered.

She turned the laptop towards him and showed him the article she had been reading.

_**Explosion kills local historian.**_

_**November 5**__**th**__** 2008**_

_**Croft Manor, home to the Duchess of Abingdon, Lara Croft, was found burned to the ground late last night. What is thought to be an attempt on her life, Lara Croft told authorities last night that while the attempt failed on her, it claimed the life of her very good friend and research assistant, **__**Alister Fletcher. **_

_**The assassin planted bombs all around Lady Croft**__**'**__**s manor, and shot Mr Fletcher which would prove to be fatal. The paramedics pronounced him dead at the scene of the explosion. When asked about the situation, Lady Croft would not give a comment, and her butler, Winston Smith asked us to give her time to mourn her friend.**_

_**Mr Fletcher, who had been in the employ of Lady Croft for the past 3 years, was studying at Oxford University for a doctorate in historical theories.. On a trip to Egypt, he was commissioned by Michael **__**Tihocan to accompany his daughter, Natalya on a journey to Hamunaptra, the ancient city of the dead. It would be 2 years later that Fletcher would be hired by Lady Croft.**_

The man looked sympathetically at his daughter. "If I could change this, I would…you know that." He said.

"I know you would father…but the pain is still raw. He didn't deserve this, and the least I can do is find his killer." She said, fingering the ring on her left hand as she closed the article.

"But I still think you should go back to New York, I don't want that madwoman anywhere near you."

"I can't Father, she made this my problem when she took him hostage, I have to get him back. Now no more arguments, I'm coming and that's that."

It was then that the captain announced the plane's descent and they fastened their seatbelts. 30 minutes later, the plane had safely landed on the ground and a car was there waiting for them. Joseph opened the door and the 2 of them got in as he went to put their luggage in the trunk and got into the front passenger side. "Where to Sir?" Asked Joseph as he got in the drivers seat.

"To this address, the home of the butler, Winston Smith…we have something to discuss with Lara Croft." Tihocan answered.

The car sped away from the air strip, away to meet Lady Lara Croft.


	2. Chapter 1: Michael and Natalya Tihocan

Tomb Raider: After Life.

Chapter 1 - Micheal and Natalya Tihocan_._

The Croft Manor that once stood proud and tall, the legacy of Lord Richard Croft, know lay as a pile of ruins. A year after the explosion, reconstruction had barely begun. The rubble was still being cleared away and the old foundations were being torn down before the new ones could be laid. But one good thing to Lara was that her vault and trophy room had been very well enforced. While the vault had taken some damage thanks to the Doppelganger, most of Lara's important documents and artefacts she was still studying were safe, and the trophies from her journeys were untouched.

But it was a small consolation…they could not compare to what had been lost. Lara pondered this as she sat in her room in Winston's house, she'd been staying there with him ever since the explosion, and held up a burnt photograph in her hand. It was a photo of the first time she, Zip and Alister had all posed for one, when they unveiled Excalibur at Professor Eddington's museum of Mythology. She knew now that the sword wasn't exactly unique, but the fact remained that Alister had been there to help her find the first one…but he wouldn't be here for any more adventures.

And it wasn't just Alister's death that she still mourned. Finding her mother's animated corpse in Hellheim and facing up to the reality of her death was bad enough, but having to shoot her mother in order to defend herself was something that would haunt her for the rest of her life. Pictures could be restored, and unfortunately, memories could not be erased. The bad was starting to outweigh the good and Lara was beginning to find it hard to cope.

It was then that Winston, her ever faithful butler, came in with the afternoon tea and the latest news on the repairs to her home. "Hello Winston." She said, as Winston placed the tray down.

"Good day Lara. I see you're reminiscing on better days." Said Winston, pouring 2 cups of tea.

"Yes. To this day I still miss seeing Alister…and having Zip near by. I can't say I blame him for leaving, it was callous of me to leave the moment I'd finished with the police."

"He hasn't left for good Lara, he just needs time to get his head together…as do you. Losing a friend is going to take some time to heal, but it will be better soon…you'll see."

Lara gave a little smile, but in truth, she didn't really believe Winston. This past year had given her time to reflect and she was starting to wonder what she really wanted from her life, and no matter how exhilarating it was, a person can't spend their entire life running around the world, because even that would stop being enough. "Ah, I'd almost forgotten. The workmen found this today. It's a bit dusty but nothing a good polish won't fix." Said Winston, lifting up a cloth covered object.

Lara took it from him and unwrapped the cloth. "The Glaive…the weapon I brought back from Turkey. I never put it in the vault so I feared it was lost." She said, staring in wonder at the weapon.

"You never told me what happened there, but you would always look at this and smile. I had hoped it would have the desired effect." Said Winston.

Lara ran her fingers over the weapon, Just then, something crashed downstairs and shook the house to it's foundations. "What on Earth?!" Gasped Winston.

"Stay here." Ordered Lara

She grabbed her guns and took the Glaive with her and ran towards the stairs. When Lara reached outside, she saw the front garden overrun…but with something Lara never wanted to see again. "Skinless apes. The skinless monsters from the Atlantian temple in Egypt. But how?" She wondered.

But she was brought back to reality when one of the creatures made a dive for her. Lara quickly rolled out of the way and fired a shot that went straight through it's head. She sprung back to her feet as 2 more came running at her and Lara quickly emptied her rounds to kill them. As she released the clips to reload, another one came at her from over head. Lara through a sticky grenade on to it's body, grabbed it's feet and threw it into an oncoming army of the creatures…blowing them all to kingdom come as the grenade went off.

Lara reloaded the guns and aimed them at the flesh creatures, only to find herself surrounded and the creatures ready to rip her to shreds.

Natalya looked out the window as they drove through the town up to the village where Winston lived. "Mr Micheal sir, Miss Natalya, if I may ask and forgive me if it's none of my business…but what is the purpose of this visit. Neither of you have had any dealings with Lady Croft before." Started Joseph.

"It's a serious private family matter, the less you know the better…all I can tell you is this. We need to find out what happened to 2 people very close to us and she's the only one who can help." Said Natalya.

But just as they pulled up near the site, they saw a huge black truck parked outside. 2 men got out and walked to the side door and began to open the door. "What the…" Started Natalya.

But before she could finish, the skinless creatures jumped out of the truck and ran on to the site. Natalya sat back as the screams of the workmen rang out from the other side and pressed a panel on the back of the seat. She began pressing a keypad and another panel slid open. "Miss Natalya, I'm afraid the men that unleashed those creatures have seen us." Said Joseph, reaching into the glove compartment.

Natalya pulled out 2 black guns and something she attached to her hip, as her father pulled out a shot gun and began loading it. "Defend the car you 2, I'll call if I need a quick getaway." She said, opening the door and getting out of the car.

"Yes Ma'am!" Said Joseph, prepping his own gun.

"Natalya, be careful!" Her father called.

The men spotted her as she got out of the car and they began advancing on her. While Michael and Joseph looked in nervously, Natalya hid her guns behind her back as the men drew near her, their weapons aimed at her head. "Get back in your car and turn around lady, you've got no business being here." Said one of them.

"Oh that's where you would be wrong my friend. The woman you just set those creatures upon has something I need…which leaves us with a problem. How do I get you 2 out of my way?" She said.

The weapon on her hip began to glow and the men began to back away cautiously. "So which do you prefer…death by bullet, or death by dismemberment?"

Her weapon ripped itself away from her body and sped by the men's heads. As they turned to avoid it, Natalya ran up behind them and pressed the guns into the backs of their heads and fired.

Lara looked over at where she'd heard the gun shots ring out, as did the creatures who began snarling in anger as the assailant walked in through the main gates. The woman bore the image of bathing in blood, her white suit stained with it. But what startled Lara the most were the blood red hair and the silver octagonal disk with blades stretched out of the edges. "Another Glaive…what on earth." She gasped.

"Don't let your guard down Croft! We're not done here!" She called, raising her empty hand.

The Golden Glaive attached to Lara's belt began glowing, and before Lara could react, it extracted it's own blades and flew through the air, slicing apart the skinless monsters on it's way to the other woman's hand. Lara regained her wits and fired at the remaining monsters in front of her before running back towards the house where the monsters were gathering upon. "Winston! Gather everything you can, we need to get out of here!" Cried Lara, shooting down the monsters trying to get inside.

Lara was so focused on protecting Winston and the trailer that she didn't notice 3 of the monsters baring down upon her. But the woman did and ran towards them, launching both Glaives at them and cutting them to shreds as she reached Lara and house. "What's your name?" Asked Lara, as the monsters gathered around them.

"Natalya. And I came here to talk to you, but this place is no longer safe." Said Natalya.

"Obviously. But it doesn't look like we'll be getting out of here without a few injuries."

"Lady Croft."

Winston came running out holding a large hold all. "Oh dear." He gasped as Lara and Natalya got into a defensive position around him.

The monsters around them slowly began advancing, their mouth dripping in anticipation of a meal. Lara kept her eyes on the ones in front of her while Natalya focused on the ones in front of her. Unknown to them, a person came around the corner, armed with a snipers rifle. "We need to get away from here, we can't take out this many at once." Said Natalya.

"Agreed, but I'm running out of bullets and our car is on the other side of the house. Any ideas then?" Asked Lara.

"Just one, but you'll both need to cover your ears."

Lara and Winston looked confused as Natalya took a deep breath and let out a piercing shriek that would have made the Sirens jealous. The creatures around them began shaking, becoming very confused and agitated, and that was the opening they needed. The White Mercedes came speeding through the gates, running over everything in it's path as it swerved to the side, Michael and Joseph quickly opening the doors for the to get in. As Lara and Natalya defended the car so Winston could get in, the sniper on the roof had regained his senses after Natalya's shriek attack. He took aim at them, looking through his scope as he aimed the rifle at Winston's heart. Lara heard the click of the gun's barrel and saw the man aiming at Winston. "Winston! Watch out!" Cried Lara, pushing Winston into Natalya as the assailant fired the gun.

"Lara!" Shouted Natalya, and released both Glaives into the air as the monsters descended up on them.

But it was too late to stop the bullet. Lara's world went into slow motion as the bullet passed through the centre of her chest, through her back and into the ground. Winston turned in time to catch her falling body, and Michael reached over to pull her inside. Natalya quickly got in the front and slammed the door closed as Joseph slammed his foot down on the accelerator and sped away before anything else attacked them.

As he drove, Natalya ripped off her coat and gave it to her father, who was trying to stop the bleeding. "Lady Croft, hold on." Said Winston, who was tearing his coat into shreds to act as bandages.

"Winston, where's the nearest hospital?" Asked Natalya.

"10 miles away, it's the closest one to this village."

"Dad…can she make it?"

Michael was still trying to stem the flow, and shook his head solemnly. "The amount she's bleeding, it's amazing she's made it this far." He answered.

For Lara, their voices were drowned out by the pain in her chest…and the thumping in her ears. _"My heart…I can feel it…slowing down…This is it…I'm really dieing after all this." _She thought, the thumping beginning to slow down and Lara felt even weaker.

"You have to do something…she can't die!" Cried Winston, clutching Lara's hand tightly.

"I'm sorry Winston…the bullet must've nicked a major artery for her to be bleeding this much. There's nothing we can do and she won't make it to the hospital." Said Michael.

Winston held Lara's hand and she squeezed it back. Her breath was becoming shallower as her lungs filled with her blood, the rise and fall of her chest starting to stop. "Father, we can't do anything now…but what if we take her back to New York, we can to the IH to save her." Said Natalya, turning towards her father with a hopeful look on her face.

"IH? What is that? You're talking nonsense while Lara is dieing." Snapped Winston.

Michael nodded in understanding to his daughter and turned to Winston. "Winston, we need to take you both to New York, we have equipment that can save Lara after she's gone. But you have to trust us, we won't allow her to die just yet." He said.

"Please, just save her." Begged Winston.

Michael quickly pulled out a golden glove from his suit pocket and place it over Lara's forehead. "Sleep now Lara…when you awake, you will be on your way to being healed. I promise." He said, before the glove began glowing.

A light passed over Lara, and she felt a warm feeling wash over her. The image of Winston and Michael over her darkened as she fell into a deep slumber. The last words she heard before succumbing to the spell were…_**"**__**There was the tiniest spark of life left, but it**__**'**__**s enough to get her to New York.**__**"**_

~~~Meanwhile.~~~

The phone began beeping and a black gloved hand picked up the receiver. "Yes." A female voice answered.

_**"It is done M'lady, Lara Croft is dead. The bullet I fired went straight through her."**_ Said a male voice.

"Excellent, I knew you could do it."

_**"But we hit a road block in your plan…the plan was for me to…acquire her corpse and bring it to you. But…"**_

"But? But what? How hard is it to steal a dead body?"

**_"There was something we didn't anticipate ma'am…Someone arrived and was helping Croft fighting the army. They were about to get away, I had to take the shot while I could."_**

"So you don't know if Lara is really dead, you just know you shot her."

**_"I hit her right through the centre of her chest, she would've bled out within minutes and the nearest hospital was 10 miles away. There's no way she could've made it in that condition."_**

"Lara Croft has made it out of an exploding volcanic island, a tomb falling on her, several explosions and Hellhiem with barely a scratch on her, and despite the fact that the bullet may have pierced her heart, you think she won't fight with everything she has left."

**_"Considering what has happened to her recently, how much do you think she has left?"_**

"That woman is too stubborn to die…but in case of the possibility that she has, we need to find those that took her. I want that body."

**_"I managed to get the license plate of the car that took her, I'm sending it now."_**

A message beeped on her computer and she brought it up, and clenched her fist in anger. "I'll find out who this belongs to, you on the other hand better be back here within 2 days because when we do find her, you're going to make sure that she's dead this time." She snapped slamming the phone down.

She got up and turned to the wall behind her, walking up to it and pushing a stone block into the wall. The wall raised to reveal a cell with a bundle of blankets in the middle.. "It seems your reputation for being very lucky was right Lady Croft. But that won't save you. You took away the only family I had, and now I'll take away everything you have left." She said to herself.

Walking up to the cell, she pressed the button on the wall and flipped on the lights. "It seems that Lady Croft is more resilient than I anticipated." She said.

There was movement from underneath the bundle and a figure emerged from underneath them. "Can't you let a guy sleep for more that 20 minutes?" He snapped.

"Quite! I was speaking to you!!" She shouted at him.

"Look, just because one of your plans failed don't take it out on me…again."

"I never said it failed…my sniper did hit Lara…he just doesn't know if she's dead since she had help getting away. Someone who drives a White Mercedes showed up and saved her backside."

"And what's that got to do with me? You've been harvesting me for the last year, how the hell should I know who Lara's hooked up with?"

"Don't get clever, remember that I'm the one who saved your life and you helping me with my experiments is small compensation. Now, you better get back to sleep, the stage of the cloning experiments begins in a few hours."

She strutted away from him, as he sighed in annoyance and fell back to sleep. "The Last of the Lux Veritatis, his cells have made a fine army. Once they're fully grown, I'll exact the revenge of my family." She hissed.

She snapped the lights off and walked away, leaving her prisoner with his thoughts. _"__Lara, this woman is so dangerous__…__please, be alright and stay away from her.__"_ He thought, before collapsing in pure exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 2: The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: I forgot to put these on the last parts so I'll put this on now. I do not own Tomb Raider or the iWin game Elements in any way shape or form. This is purely a fan based story, or possible next adventure for Lara. Enjoy.

Tomb Raider: After Life.

Chapter 2 - The plot thickens: Antonia Natla.

~~~2 days later in New York.~~~

Winston sat above the operating room, looking down as the surgeons were working on Lara. They had been working for 5 hours to repair the damage when Natalya came in with Joseph right behind her. "Winston, you must rest…she's in the best possible hands now." Said Joseph.

"My father developed this technology, he knows it works, he would've never suggested it if he thought it didn't." Said Natalya.

"But I don't understand what you've told me…it seems too surreal. What you've told me about this technology and you and Michael's lineage, it's seems too impossible to believe." Said Winston.

"You don't have to believe it if you're not ready to…but trust that my father knows what he's doing. Now stay here, have to go scrub up."

"What?"

"My father is repairing the damage the bullet caused to Lara…it's up to me to do the rest."

Natalya walked out and Joseph motioned over to the window. 15 minutes later, Natalya walked into the operating theatre in scrubs, as Michael went over to a nearby sink and re-washed his hands. Winston got a full view of the patient. "Oh my lord, her heart isn't beating." He gasped.

"That's only because of the spell…he needed to do that because of the extent of the damage. The bullet pierced her left ventricle and passed through the left lung, it lodged itself in her ribcage so this spell was the best thing for her. Lara wouldn't have lasted more than 10 minutes back in England and what Natalya is putting in now will keep her going until the damage heals." Said Joseph.

"Please pull through Lara."

In the theatre, Natalya picked up a small device from the table. A silver circle with a blue gem in the centre and a tube coming out the back. The nurses held open Lara's chest as Michael took a metal cylinder, big enough to place around the outer edge of her heart and placed it inside. Joseph turned on the intercom. "Sir, Winston wants to know what's happening." He said.

"This is to stop any infections getting through the outside of the wound, the device in Natalya's hands will prevent anything getting in through the centre. As an added precaution, we're going to place a protective covering over the device." Said Michael.

"We know how Lara likes to play and this injury will do little to stop her. This is the best we can do to protect her heart while everything heals." Said Natalya.

Michael held the tube in place as Natalya inserted the tube into her heart, and then placed the device inside the cylinder. The crystal immediately began glowing blue dimly. Then Natalya placed a metal circle with a clear window to show the crystal and she and Michael secured it in place and closed up the remaining gaps in her skin made from the surgury. Then they turned on the monitors and the flat line beep rang out through the room. "Don't worry, that's just because of the spell." Said Natalya as Winston looked very worried.

"The device is in and it's already begun working…her chances are good." Said Michael.

"Do it…she can't stay under this spell forever and we need to know if that spark of life was enough."

Michael nodded and placed the golden glove on his hand again, and after taking a deep breath placed it over Lara's head. Natalya put the nurses on stand by just in case as the glove began glowing again and the light came out of Lara and back into the glove. The flat line kept going for a few seconds before it began beeping in time to the heartbeat. "It worked." Said Natalya, breathing out a sigh of relief.

Winston let out the breath he'd been holding since the operation started, and was so happy he could sing but kept his composure. "What is that device?" Asked Winston.

"We'll tell you when Lara is awake, she should hear this as well." Said Michael.

"And when will she be up and about again?"

"Well, she should be awake in a few hours, a day at most. Recovery wise, she won't be raiding any tombs for a few weeks." Said Natalya, as she and her father walked out of the room.

Winston and Joseph watched as the nurses placed protective covering over the device as Natalya and Michael came back in. "All we can do now is wait until she wakes up and see if the damage is healing, and hope it is." Said Natalya, taking off the scrub hat and untying her hair.

"And if it isn't?" Asked Winston.

"We put her to sleep again and start looking for donor organs…that would be the only thing left if the IH isn't working to heal the damage as well as keep her going." Said Michael

"You're still not making any sense."

"I'm sorry Winston, but Lara should know everything we told you so she can have a full understanding of all this. Just be a little patient, if this doesn't work, it'll be the first time it hasn't."

Michael walked out of the room while Natalya pulled off her scrubs. "Alright, someone needs to watch over Lara until she wakes up so I recommend we take shifts. For now, the nurses are finishing up in there so we can get something to eat or take a nap, which a suggest you do Winston. Then we take 4 hour watch shifts, I'll take the first one and the 4 of us alternate every 4 hours." Said Natalya.

"Yes ma'am, I'll take the 2nd watch, so Winston, go and get some rest." Said Joseph.

Reluctantly, Winston went with them as below, the nurses continued tending to Lara.

~~~20 hours Later.~~~

Outside the Tihocan building, a black corvette pulled up. Inside, a cell phone rang and a man answered. "Yes?" He said.

"_**Have you arrived?**__**"**_Said a female voice.

"Just pulled up…"

"_**I can**__**'**__**t believe those plates belonged to Michael and Natalya Tihocan, this is too perfect. They just saved us another trip.**__**"**_

"My intel shows that Michael and Natalya brought Lara back here yesterday, whether they succeeded or not is still up in the air."

"_**OK, before you go and make the introductions, find out the status of Croft**__**'**__**s health. If she**__**'**__**s dead, make yourself known the Tihocans, if she**__**'**__**s alive, wait until they**__**'**__**re all together and then introduce yourself and me.**__**"**_

"Understood…you just make sure the 2nd half of the plan is in motion."

"_**Don**__**'**__**t presume to think I don**__**'**__**t know my own plan. One look at you and she**__**'**__**ll be begging to help us. Now, we**__**'**__**re on a schedule**__**…**__**deliver the message and make your way to South America, you**__**'**__**re ticket will be at the airport waiting for you.**__**"**_

"Giving Lara a head start?"

"_**Out of the 3, I find she**__**'**__**ll be the best one to find what I**__**'**__**m looking for. Natalya and your next target are more of an insurance policy.**__**"**_

"Very well then, I'll go make the introductions."

He clicked off the phone and got out of the car, carrying a small briefcase with him. He made his way to the side of the building and went in through the maintenance entrance.

~~~4 hours later.~~~

"What on Earth is that god awful sound?"

There was a shrieking ringing in her ears and a throbbing pain in her head that made her groan in pain. She opened her eyes slowly and the world came into focus. She was in a white room, surrounded by monitors that were making certain she was alive. "Hey, welcome back Lady Croft." Said a voice.

Lara turned her head slowly as a slightly blurry figure came towards her. "Where am I?" She asked groggily.

"New York, specifically Manhattan in my father's main headquarters."

"Natalya?"

"That's right…remember, we met in England 3 days ago."

"Yes…I was attacked by skinless creatures…and you came to help me…I remember we were getting away, and then…pain, nothing but pain."

"You were shot Lara, and you nearly died in the car. We don't know how the sniper got past us to even hit you, but if my father hadn't acted, we wouldn't be here talking right now."

Lara tried to sit up but Natalya quickly pushed her back down. She then began examining the centre of her chest. "Good, everything's working and there's no sign on infection. We'll do some blood cultures to be sure but it's looks good so far." Said Natalya.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Lara.

"…Lara, the bullet did significant damage to your heart and left lung. My father kept you alive so we could repair the damage, but the injuries would still have been fatal. We needed to perform emergency surgery and implant a device to help repair the damage."

"What do you mean? What device?"

"You can feel it…in the centre of your chest."

Lara brought her hand up to feel it, and ran her fingers around the edge of the casing. "What have you done to me?" She gasped.

"It's time to explain everything…I'll call my father." Said Natalya.

She walked over to the door and called in the nurses, who came in with a wheelchair. Natalya then pressed the button on the intercom. "Father, Lara's awake and wants answers." She started.

"_**Excellent, everything working alright?**__**"**_Asked Michael.

"Yeah, but we need to tell her everything about the IH, including where you got the knowledge to make it. Have Joseph prepare something easy for to eat and bring Winston to your office. I'm heading up there with Lara in a few minutes."

Natalya turned to Lara and saw her fighting with the nurses. "Lara, you are not walking now matter how much you kick and threaten. Now sit down yourself or I'll sit you down." Said Natalya.

"You wouldn't dare!" Hissed Lara.

Natalya raised her hand and made a pushing motion and Lara was forced down into the wheelchair. "That will also be explained but first, we need to explain everything else. Now stop behaving like a spoiled brat and let's go." Said Natalya, walking behind the wheelchair and took hold.

"You're explanation better be a bloody good one." Said Lara.

"Oh don't worry, it'll blow your mind."

~~~Inside the security room.~~~

"I'm watching the footage as we speak, she's alive. Their heading to the president's conference room now." Said the man.

"Wonderful, watch how this all unfolds and when you think the time is right, make yourself known to them. If the shock doesn't kill her, I'll make sure she dies after she gets what I want." Said the woman.

"They're in the conference room now, and that hellcat does not look happy. But you were right, they've used that device to save her, I can see it glowing from here."

"From what I've been told, that is now her lifeline. If she get's out of hand, we now how to kill her quickly. This too easy, they're practically begging us to kill her."

"Hey remember, I thought I could kill her and she wound up killing me. Don't underestimate her, I bet this won't even phase her after all she's done over the years."

"And you remember your work isn't done yet. After your trip to South America, you're going to England. Besides, Lara will be very interested in what I'll have to offer."

"Wait, they're starting to talk."

~~~In the Penthouse.~~~

Lara sat back in the wheelchair and waited for the explanations to begin. "Alright, you have my full and undivided attention. Explain yourselves clearly." Said Lara, sitting across from them with her arms folded.

"Doesn't mess around, does she Dad." Said Natalya.

Natalya sat down next to Michael as she thought about where to begin. "For the past 4 years, I've been searching for someone…he vanished in Turkey, more specifically, a place called the Strahov." Said Natalya.

"We found out what was going on down there, a cult trying to re-breed a long dead race called the Nephilim, and the person we're looking for went to stop them. Sound familiar Lara?" Asked Michael.

"How do you…" Started Lara.

"Know? Because the person you left behind in the Strahov happens to be my brother. Kurtis Mathew Trent, my older half brother and last of the Lux Veritatis. He made his own way out and thankfully made to the nearest hospital since you didn't ask." Snapped Natalya.

"He called us to let us know what happened and asked to stay with us until he was well again. We went to collect him in Turkey but when we got there, someone had already checked him out. We haven't heard from him since." Said Michael.

"We may have been the last people to hear from him…but you were the last to see him alive. We thought you might've heard from him…even though it was a long shot."

"What about you? Tihocan, I've heard that name before." Said Lara.

"Lara, you've touched all 3 of the Scions…they showed you Natla's past, they should've showed you mine." Said Michael.

Lara thought back years ago, to when all 3 scions were connected.

"**You rule over nothing! Atlantis is in ruin, nothing can change that. Everything must burn, only then can the 7****th**** age begin!****"**** Argued Natla, on her knees before the other 2 men.**

"**You choose a path to madness! I wash my hands of you!****"**** Snapped Qualopec.**

"**For your treachery, for using the knowledge of the scion to unleash our armies against us****…****I expel you forever from the sacred order of the 3! And condemn you to shame in the frozen limbo of eternity!****"**** Shouted****…**

"Tihocan…God King of Atlantis." Gasped Lara, as a vision of the Tihocan she saw in the past to the man she saw right now.

"Got it in one Lady Croft." Said Michael.

"I found your tomb in St. Francis Folly, now I understand why I didn't find you. You've been living here, for god knows how many years."

"And raised a family. Being a god king could never compare to my daughter and step-son."

"Hey look at it this way, you owe your life to royalty." Said Natalya.

"Hush Natalya. Alright Lady Croft, as you know, I was the King of Atlantis and a part of the sacred order of the 3. When I turned 18, my father arranged my marriage to Natla and to complete the triangle, her brother Qualopec was chosen to be the 2nd king. It was our duty to protect the scions and preserve the ways of our ancestors. Many would have you believe that many of histories greatest discoveries did not first stem from Atlantis, but they would be wrong." Started Tihocan.

"My father and Qualopec co-existed, made sure that the scions were under 24 hour protection as well as taking care of the kingdom. Under the rule of the 2 kings, Atlantis was set to become the greatest civilisation today. But as you know, that is not the case."

"Natla felt that the rest of the world should be the slaves to the people of Atlantis, but knew that she's have a fight on her hands. She intended to use the knowledge of the scions to bring upon the 7th age, where she would destroy the world and rebuild it in her own image. The skinless humans and animals you both encountered were her attempt to build a proto-Alantian race. She was interrupted by Qualopec and the rest I assume you know."

"I remember, the scions showed me how you and Qualopec imprisoned Natla in ice." Said Lara.

"It was not ice, it was the venom of the Midgard Serpent, Jörmungandr. It was the only thing strong enough to hold her back." Said Micheal.

"So Jörmungandr wasn't just the drill underneath Hellheim." Said Natalya.

"Well, they had to base it's design on something. And what of this new item you've given me?" Said Lara, tapping the device in her chest.

"The IH, or Interim Heart was created for the vast army of Atlantis. Qualopec designed it when he first became king, he knew that the men in our armies would give their lives to save Atlantis should the need arise…with this, he made sure they didn't have to." Said Michael.

"This crystal was created by the Atlantian Shamans in order to protect our people and Qualopec used it to create the Interim Hearts…it has unbelievable healing power, it's how they were able to save Qualopec in order to get him into that suit you saw. Father was buried with one of these so you were very lucky, with Atlantis gone, it's the only one of it's kind. It draws it's power from the very Earth itself, as long as the planet is alive, so are you." Said Natalya.

"But I don't understand, what do you 2 have to do with Kurtis Trent?" Asked Lara.

"I told you, he's my brother."

"To be more specific, he's my late wife's first child. From what Alicia told me, she and her first husband were very happy together. But he was one of the last of the Lux Veritatis, and after an occult group came after him, he sent Alicia to New York when Kurtis was just a baby. I'd already been here about 50 years and met Alicia when she came to work here in our research testing department. Kurtis was 5 years old when we got together, and the rest…" Started Micheal.

"Is me. Kurtis and I are siblings, but while he's all human, I'm half-Atlantian. And it was my father that completed his training and gave us our Glaives when our training was complete." Said Natalya.

"What she's trying to say Lara is that I'm the only father Kurtis really knew…but when his birth father showed up while he was in the French foreign legion and gave him the Periapt Shards, we sort of lost touch with him."

"When we found out his father had been murdered, we tried to find him…but we didn't find out where he was until he called us in Turkey. The we heard about your murder accusation and that you were on the run. They found you coming out of the Strahov where we knew Kurtis was when he was hurt. We thought it was worth a try to speak to you."

"It was a good thing we showed up when we did. The creatures that attacked you were creatures of the 7th age, there's only one person that could create them." Said Tihocan.

"There's no chance…I killed her in Hellheim." Snapped Lara.

"You sure?" Asked Natalya.

"If Jörmungandr's crystallised venom could hold her back, then having the full force of Thor's hammer sending her into a pool of pure venom will have done the job."

"If you didn't find Natla's body, then she's not dead."Natalya got up and walked over to the window. "I'm telling you…I killed her!" Said Lara.

"Well, that's good to know."

They spun around to see a man leaning against the wall. Natalya drew her Glaive in defence, but after a moment, Lara knew who was in front of them. "Impossible." Gasped Lara.

"You know him?" Asked Natalya.

"She certainly does, nice to see you again Lara." He said.

"It's not possible, you can't be him. James Rutland died in Bolivia." Snapped Lara.

"Hello, new to your exploits. Who's James Rutland?" Asked Natalya.

"I know who he is. He's the youngest son of Senator Rutland in Washington, disappeared 2 years ago." Said Tihocan.

"He died 2 years ago! I saw it!" Said Lara.

"What you see and what really happened is 2 different things Lara. Yes, you did kill me that day. But I was saved by the woman you're about to meet." Said Rutland.

He placed the briefcase on the table and opened it to reveal a video screen and switched it one. The image of a young blonde woman dressed in black leather came on. "It can't be? Natla?" Gasped Lara.

Natalya walked back next to her father. "Who are you?" Demanded Tihocan.

"_**I**__**'**__**m glad you**__**'**__**re all there, it seems my messenger was successful. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Antonia Natla, daughter of Jacqueline Natla and proud new owner of Natla technologies.**__**"**_She said.

"Well I guess you can rest easy now Lara, you did kill Natla." Said Natalya.

"_**You speak as if that**__**'**__**s something to be proud of!**__**"**_

"Ridding the world of a homicidal maniac bent on worldwide destruction…yes, I am proud." Said Lara.

"_**Well you can wipe the smirk off your face Croft, because my mother is still alive!**__**"**_Snapped Antonia.

She stepped aside and 3 of them were shocked to their very souls. Staring back at them was Natla, encased in glowing blue crystal and half her body glowing. _**"**__**She was a lot worse off than this when we got to her, but thanks a little Atlantian technology she had, she**__**'**__**s well on her way to a full recovery. Not only that, I got an extra prize in Thor**__**'**__**s Hammer.**__**"**_Said Antonia, motioning to the hammer also embedded in the crystal.

"Oh brilliant…and I suppose that in this comatose state, she told you everything that happened down in Hellheim." Scoffed Lara.

"_**Not verbally no, but why don**__**'**__**t you explain Natalya.**__**"**_

Lara turned to Natalya, who sighed in annoyance. "Atlantians have a mental connection with the children from the moment they're born…they can communicate with them mentally no matter where they are. I suppose that's how Natla managed to tell Her where she was." Said Natalya.

"_**That**__**'**__**s right, and that**__**'**__**s also how she told me how to create the creatures I sent after you. Though, they were only meant to keep you where you were until my men arrived to collect your corpse. Mother did warn me they have a certain blood lust, although good for keeping my men that were turned into Thralls at bay**__**"**_Said Antonia.

"So you did mean to kill me! Why! What did you want my body for!?" Snapped Lara.

"_**I**__**'**__**ll tell you when I feel like it.**__**"**_

"Tell me!"

"Steady girl." Hissed Natalya.

The redhead turned her attention back to Antonia. "If what Lara says is true and he died in Bolivia, how is he standing before us now." Said Natalya.

"_**Show them James.**__**"**_Ordered Antonia.

James opened his black shirt to reveal a silver orb where his heart should've been. Lara and Natalya stared at it in amazement. "Father, you told me the one we put in Lara was the only one left in existance. How could he have this?" Asked Natalya.

Tihocan came up beside his daughter for a closer look at the artefact in Rutland's chest. "It's not Atlantian, although it's based on the same design. Whereas ours uses the energy from the planet to keep someone alive, this one works in the same principle as a heart defibulator…it sends an electrical pulse so strong that even when the heart has stopped completely, this device can get it going again, and continues to do so until the normal heart is functioning properly again. Natla must have been developing these in her company after she escaped." Said Tihocan.

"_**Well done, you found out how he lived**__**…**__**can we get back to more important matters!**__**"**_Snapped Antonia.

"You attacked me at my home, but you say you were there to kill me. What is you want?" Asked Lara.

"_**What every orphaned child wants, their mother restored to them. And I**__**'**__**m already well on my way to having that as well.**__**"**_

"Oh really, and how do you plan to accomplish that?"

"_**Have either of you ever heard of the Elixir of Life?**__**"**_

Lara and Natalya looked at each other in concern. "A mystical cure all made from the distilled essence of the 5 basic elements, when brewed properly, gives the drinker eternal life. But in the results of serious illness or injury, it only cure or heal and the drinker will still be mortal…according to Luca Pacioli." Said Natalya.

"That is not a task to take on lightly, many people have died needlessly looking for it." Said Lara.

"_**But you both have some incentive to go after it. Lara, do you really want to spend the rest of your life with that eyesore in your chest?**__**"**_Asked Antonia.

Lara looked annoyed which let Antonia know she was right but Natalya wasn't about to let Antonia rattle anyone. "For someone who claims to be part Atlantian, you really don't know your Atlantian tech. Your cheap knock off might take the rest of someone's life to work, but the real deal my father and I put in Lara will only take a few weeks to heal her." Snapped Natalya.

"_**I**__**'**__**m not part Atlantian, I**__**'**__**m full Atlantian! And I foresaw you**__**'**__**re little outburst there and came with a little extra insurance.**__**"**_Started Antonia.

She switched on the light behind her and a mangled body was laying on the floor. _**"**__**Say hello to your brother Natalya.**__**"**_Laughed Antonia.

"Oh my god! Kurtis!" Cried Natalya.

"You psychopath, what have you done to my son!" Shouted Tihocan.

Kurtis opened his eyes when he heard their voices, but was too weak to get up. All over his body were gaping open wounds, some were so deep that you could see his bones. Lara had a horrible déjà vu moment when she saw her mother in Hellheim. _**"**__**Dad, Natalya.**__**"**_Kurtis said, his voice raspy.

"_**Kurtis has been in my care for the last 2 years and has graciously been helping me with my experiments. As you can see, they**__**'**__**ve taken their toll on him**__**…**__**he may not last much longer.**__**"**_Said Antonia.

"You're the one who took him from that hospital in Prague." Snapped Tihocan.

"_**What are complaining about, he**__**'**__**s still alive**__**…**__**for now. But the elixir of life can save him, if you find it in time.**__**"**_

"And you want something in return I suppose." Said Lara.

"_**Of course I want something in return. The deal is this, you 2 find the elixir and you 2 get to use it first, for Lara and Kurtis. And I use the rest to repair the damage you caused my mother Lara Croft.**__**"**_Said Antonia.

Natalya turned to Lara pleadingly, and Lara turned to look at Kurtis…she couldn't let him stay like this. "Alright, we'll find this elixir…but the deal stands, Kurtis gets it first and I 2nd." Said Lara.

"_**Of course, you have my word.**__**"**_Said Antonia.

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel any better. If you do anything else to my brother before we get to him, not only will you not get the elixir, but I'll smash that glowing bitch behind you to pieces!" Snapped Natalya.

"If I were you, I'd get moving before Kurtis gets any worse."

The screen went dead, and James closed the case. "Well, it was a pleasure doing business with you ladies. Can't wait to see you again…" Said James, but stopped when he heard the click of gun.

He turned and saw Natalya with her guns pointed directly at his head. "Get out of here now." Hissed Natalya.

James smirked at her and walked towards the elevator and left when it arrived. When he was gone, Tihocan went to his desk drawer while Lara began pacing. "Alright, we've basically been forced to help this mad rogue Atlantian find the most powerful potion in history and she's got my brother chopped to pieces in that cell and we don't even know where to begin." Said Natalya.

"I've begun journey's with less, you mentioned a Luca Pacioli…what do you know about him?" Asked Lara.

"Not much, only that he was an alchemist who lived in Italy and was could friends with Leonardo Da Vinci. Anything else I know, I learned from Father." Said Natalya.

Tihocan came over with a folder as Lara and Natalya came over to look. "I've been living up here for the last 600 years, I've seen the world change around me while I stayed the same. But this experience was something I would never forget. In 1503, I met Leonardo and discovered his love for art and the sciences, and it was infectious." Started Tihocan.

"Dad, Kurtis's life at stake, kinda low on time." Said Natalya.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, in 1506, he introduced me to Luca who was working on the elixir. We became friends, friends I trusted enough to let them know I was immortal and had powers beyond their understanding. They accepted me. The last time I saw Luca was in 1507, when he'd finished the elixir."

"Then you know where it is?" Asked Lara.

"No, you see even though he wanted to use the stone for the good of mankind, he didn't want the wrong people finding it. So, while he left his notes behind in his studio, he asked me to use my powers and separate the elements. When I'd finished, only 1 element was there encased in crystal while the other 3 were sent to different locations. Luca told me when the 4 were brought together in the pentagram again, the others could be created. Later on, Leonardo showed me the letters he sent while creating it."

He gave the letters to Lara and Natalya came to read as well.

**__**

Dear Leonardo.

For months I have been reading and examining the texts from Plato you sent me. You were right in pointing out the feeling that the answer is always right there, taunting the eye, yet elusively jumping from word to word, avoiding the mind. I had given up.

Last night, watching the sky, the answer flashed upon me like a falling star. Eureka! O Bella Fortuna!

It is not simple and much must be prepared, but I feel I am on the right track. I will most likely need your help. You will have news from me soon.

Luca.

Lara flipped to the next letter.

**__**

Dear Leonardo.

Your analysis of the pentagram was very useful indeed. After properly aligning the distilled elements, their energy immediately started oozing and combining into thin energetic threads.

Each energy line maps a new elements by combining the neighbouring elements. Unfortunately, all the distilled energy must be used to bring forth a new element.

It seems I will have to keep on distilling new energy if I want to achieve the ultimate goal.

Regards,

Luca.

"Well, that tells us how he brought it all together but it doesn't tell us how to distil the elements." Said Lara.

"Wait, there's one more." Said Natalya.

**__**

Dear Leonardo.

I achieved my goal with a mixture of joy and sorrow. Having the stone in my hands fills me with bliss, but I'm afraid this knowledge can not be immediately shared with the rest of the world.

You see, this is not something that can not be taught, only learned. The stone is none other than ourselves! This final act of discovery is the ultimate knowledge. The path, the embodiment of the elements, will change from soul to soul, adopting the shape of what is more familiar. Nonetheless, I am confident others will soon follow suit.

Some may choose the same path I took, and for them, I shall leave behind my notes and the hope that the stone can indeed be found.

Luca.

"From these, it was an experience he wanted to share with others. He just didn't want to make it easy for them." Said Natalya.

"Our most cherished moments in life are the ones that were hardest to achieve. Luca told me that before he died. He started with the elements Earth and Fire, but only the Earth Element is in Luca's studio, Fire went to another location. He left his journal in his studio for anyone undertaking the journey." Said Tihocan.

He walked over to a wall and used his hand print to open it. "The spell I cast on the stone before separating it will activate when Earth and Fire are brought together in the pentagram. Take what you need, anything else, we'll get tomorrow before you both leave." Said Tihocan.

"Wait, I work alone…she isn't coming with me." Said Lara.

"The hell I'm not…that's my brother she's got there!" Snapped Natalya.

"Plus, you've had major surgery and you're still not fully recovered…Natalya is the only one on the planet right now that could help if something went wrong. She's going with you Lara, that's final." Said Tihocan.

"Alright then…I don't like it but you're financing this journey, I'll have to agree. I'll also ask for my speedboat to be waiting at the nearest port when we get the first 2 elements, and I'll need 45. Pistols, access to other weapons, a field camera and a grappling hook gun. And a back pack for a supply of ammunition." Said Lara.

"Make that a double order Dad." Said Natalya.

"Done…next time, make it more challenging. Now rest, you'll find out where you're going when you get on the plane tomorrow. For now, rest." Said Tihocan.

"We can't, Kurtis is dying Dad, we have to get the elixir as soon as we can." Said Natalya.

"Getting these is going to take a little time, I'll get to work, you 2, especially you Lara, get some rest. I'll wake you when I have everything and then we leave. Now go."

Lara looked ready to argue some more when Natalya put her hand on her shoulder. "I know when my Father's said the last word and that was it. I don't like it either but this is going to be a little while. We may as well sleep for now. Besides, Dad's got the best people that'll get him what he wants, when he wants it. It'll only be about 2 hours." Said Natalya.

"Can he get what we need?" Asked Lara.

"He was the King of Atlantis and that knowledge has made him very rich and very powerful in the world we live in today. By the time he's finished, there'll be an entire armoury on your boat and the world's best archaeological tools and survival gear waiting for us to use."

"Well then, you'd better let me have a look at your wardrobe. I'll need some clothes for when we get to…where are we going again, he didn't say."

"He didn't want to now he knows a Natla spy was in the building. We don't know when Rutland got here, he may have bugged the entire building. He probably won't tell us until we're halfway there."

"Smart move, then we better be ready to leave as soon as he's done. Let's get a move on."

Lara and Natalya walked away from the room towards the living area, as Tihocan began making the arrangements. They had to find the Elixir of Life before Kurtis's time ran out.

I hope you all liked that, the next chapter is almost done now and will be up as soon as it's done. Read and Review please.

LOLxxxx


	4. Chapter 3: The First Element

Disclaimer: Tomb Raider is the property of Edios, I do not own it in any way. I wasn't too sure with this chapter, but I hope you all like it and please let me know what you think. Enjoy.

Tomb Raider: After Life.

Chapter 3 - The First Element.

24 hours later, Lara and Natalya were inside a hotel suite overlooking Venice, Italy, checking through the large weapons case. Lara pulled out her pistols while Natalya examined the UZI automatics. "Alright, according to Michael, Luca's studio was somewhere around here." Said Lara.

"Yes, but what he was studying back then was considered ungodly, so he needed a secure place to work without fear of being discovered and…worse. Father has all these maps and records from the era he knew Luca and Leonardo, and the studio was underground." Said Natalya, holding up a map and pointing to where the studio had been.

"So if we find out what's here now, we may find a way to get down to the studio." Said Lara.

Lara took the map from Natalya and went to the table to lay it down. "Pass me the map please." Said Lara as Natalya put the map in her hand.

Lara placed the map over the other one and began moving it around until she made a match. "Here, the streets match perfectly. The studio is under here." Said Lara, pointing to the spot on the map.

"The

"But it begs the question of how he got in and out to meet with Leonardo and your father."

Natalya went over to the guide book, and flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for. "Look at this building here, it leads directly out onto the bridge. You could easily fit a tunnel leading from under here all the way under the canal right down to the studio." Said Natalya.

"Good thinking, Luca would've been able to slip in and out of there easily."

"Now all we have to do is figure out how he got in and out."

"The let's not waste more time."

Lara put on her jacket and put her pistols in her back-pack as Natalya put the UZI's in her shoulder holsters and attached the Glaives to her belt before she put on her trench coat. She took the map and followed Lara out the door and down to the lobby where a black convertible was waiting. "Your father knows how to look after you." Said Lara.

Ponte di Rialto, known in English as The Rialto Bridge. Can't get more secluded than underwater." Said Natalya.

"Mother always said if you do something, do it in style. Though I get the feeling this will attract a little unwanted attention." Said Natalya, getting into the driver's seat.

"It might not be a bad thing, if people keep looking at this, they won't notice what we're up to."

Natalya smirked as she started the engine and drove away from the hotel…but they didn't notice someone watching them begin to follow them.

~~~In New York.~~~

It was late evening in New York as Antonia sat working. As she was typing up a report, James Rutland walked into the office. "I thought you were on your way to South America?" Asked Antonia.

"It appears your next applicant is on the move again. My men checked out her place and guess what they found. Tracking equipment." Said Rutland.

"Really, well this is an interesting development. I wonder who she was tracking."

"Us."

"What?"

"More specifically, you and your activities. The men went after her but she was just getting on to a plane heading for…Venice, Italy."

"That's where Tihocan must've sent Lara and Natalya. Pacioli's studio must still be there, along with his notes and equipment."

"If my math is right, she should've arrived a little while after they did. If she goes after them, she could mess up everything."

"It's too late for you to go and speak to her, but I can use my mother's business connections to have the right people keep an eye on the situation. Once they have her location, head after her and make sure she doesn't interfere."

"You talk as if you know what she's after."

"Anything Lara Croft has set out to find, that witch has been close behind her…Excalibur and Thor's Hammer being very good examples. We need to intercept her and get her on our side before she messes anything else up like she did in Hellhiem."

Antonia went straight to the phone as Rutland looked in on Natla. "That woman truly is indestructible, how could she survive that without becoming a thrall right away." Said Rutland.

"Thank

"And what about him in there. You gave your word that you wouldn't experiment on him until they brought the elixir."

"He's served his purpose for the moment, there's no harm in letting him rest until we have what we want. Besides, when the new healthy cells are finished growing, we can begin again. Besides, once our new ally is ready, we can have him keep an eye on Croft and Tihocan while we make the preparations for the temple."

"You found it?"

"All we need is to confirm it's authentic but if it is the real thing, then Atlantis will rise again."

"And what's in it for me in all this? I've done a damn lot for this operation."

"And I brought you back from the dead, so you've already been paid for your service. But don't worry, you've proven yourself to be a very useful ally. I'll see to it your rewarded handsomely."

James smirked as he left the room as Antonia got through to her contact in Italy and began speaking to him in Italian.

~"Hello

Mjolnir for that. Mother used it's power to shield herself but Jörmungandr's poison was already taking affect. Stopping all her bodily functions was the only way to stop the animation process. And once we have the elixir, she'll be healed and then we'll proceed to the final phase."Marino."~ She said.****

~"Ah, Lady Antonia, to what do I owe this pleasure?"~

The Rialto Bridge.

"The outside isn't bad either, great view of the buildings and canal from the bridge." Said Lara.

Lara and Natalya had split up and were speaking through earpieces much like the ones Lara had spoken to Zip and Alister through. Natalya was in the building next to the bridge, which had been turned into a café and gift shop, while Lara was on the bridge using the tourists as cover. "But it leaves us a problem, we still don't know how Luca got in and out without being noticed." Said Natalya.

"There's nothing on the walls or on the floor…nothing that your father might have left to show you the way?" Asked Lara.

"You assume that my father did this himself…Luca might be the one to have left some clues. Though I agree that Dad leaving the clues might have been the easier option."

"That'll be the reason Luca will have done the clues."

"Even if there is something here, it's not like I can see anything. There are people all over and the walls are covered with posters and fake artwork. We're not gonna be able to do anything during the day even if we do find the way in."

"Don't sound so defeatist. The way in is around here some…"

Lara stopped in mid-sentence as her hand went over something on the bridge edge. "Natalya, I think I've found something." Said Lara.

"What is it?" Asked Natalya.

"A Pentagram, here I'm matching our camera views."

Natalya saw the video on her camera change to what Lara was seeing. It wasn't big enough to notice unless you were actually looking for it but it was defiantly a small carving of a pentagram. "A star inside a pentagon. That must be what Luca was describing to Leonardo in his letters." Said Natalya.

"I thought traditional pentagrams had circles around the star?" Said Lara.

"They do. Pentagrams are used to show the connection between the Earth and the Elements.

"So why a Pentagon around the Star instead of a circle?"

"I'm not sure, but it has to have something to do with the way the elements for the elixir were distilled. Maybe we'll find out more when we get down there."

Lara looked around the area where the Pentagram was and found another little carving on the inside of an arch at the bottom of the right side of the bridge. "I found another one, it's at the bottom of the bridge in front of where you are." Said Lara.

"I found one too." Said Natalya.

"Where?"

"I took a look upwards. This building must've been a church at some point because there's what looks have been a bell tower up there. And guess what's carved into the top of it."

Always with 5 points, one pointing upward. The upward point of the star is representative of the unknown 5th element. The other four points all represent an element; earth, air, fire, and water. Some believed to wear a pentagram necklace or other form of jewellery is to say you feel the connection with the elements and respect the earth."

"A pentagram."

"It's small, but it's there. But I think it's upside down, the top point is pointing to the floor. But there's nothing…Ok, now I feel stupid."

"What is it?"

"It was under my feet the entire time, a pentagram that stretches out to where the tables are."

"Brilliant, where does the main point go to."

"The wall behind the cash register, right underneath the rope. It has to be a pully system, Luca lowered the bell and went through."

A hand tapped her shoulder and Natalya turned to see Lara now in the room with her. "We'll have to wait until it's closed before we can try anything, but at least it gives us time to become better prepared." Said Lara.

"Joseph said he packed terrain gear in the convertible before it was loaded on to the plane. There might be something in there we can use. I don't like the idea of doing this with the grapples because we don't know what's been done to that tower in the 500 years since Luca was here." Said Natalya.

"Wise move, let's go back to the hotel and look through that equipment and we can plan our next move from there."

Natalya nodded in agreement but just as they were turning to leave, a man walked into the room. They didn't think anything of it until 2 more walked in and all 3 of them pulled guns on them. Lara and Natalya dove for cover as the men began firing at them, Lara making it behind the souvenir stand and Natalya making it behind a nook in the wall. People ran screaming around the men and out anyway they could as the men focused their fire on Lara and Natalya.

As Lara laid flat on the floor to avoid the bullets, one passed through the wall of the nook and straight through Natalya's arm, making her yell in pain and grab her arm. "Cease Fire!" Someone ordered.

The attack stopped as the ring leader walked into the room, her heels clicking as she moved. "Come on out Lara, it's time to end this." She called.

Lara's head shot up as she realised who it was and she cringed. "I haven't got all day Lara, come out and face me. And you may as well come out Ms. Tihocan, I know you're there too." She said.

Natalya took her hand away from her arm and watched as the wound healed itself. "I haven't got all day ladies. Lara, throw out your weapons and come out." She ordered.

Lara rolled her eyes as she threw out her pistols and got up off the floor. Natalya realising that they thought she was unarmed, came out of hiding, still holding her arm. Before them stood a white blonde haired woman, her skin almost as pale as her dressed in a black suit and black fur coat, and a deep purple skull amulet around her throat. "Well hello Amanda, always lovely to see you." Lara said sarcastically.

"And you Lara. And we have a new face this time, it's nice to meet you Natalya Tihocan." Said Amanda.

"Wish I could say the same. For future reference, shooting someone in the arm isn't the best way to make a first impression." Snapped Natalya, motioning to her arm.

"I'll keep that in mind. For now, just behave yourself and you'll leave here with your life."

"And who are you to order me around?"

"Amanda Evert. Now, both of you walk to the centre of the room and stand still, my men here will make sure Lara hasn't got any surprises up her sleeve. Just to be safe, frisk the Tihocan woman too."

Lara and Natalya walked to the centre of the room and turned their backs to them. "And what happens next?" Asked Lara.

"For Natalya, it depends on whether or not she behaves. You however, are going to come with me and we'll settle our score once and for all." Said Amanda.

As the men began moving towards them, Natalya turned to Lara. "We can't let her do this! We have to get down to Luca's studio now!" She hissed.

"What do you want me to do, she's got my weapons?! You don't know her Natalya, she'll kill us without a second thought!" Whispered Lara.

"Since when did that stop you?"

"Since I got a new implant that's keeping me alive!"

"That's not good enough Lara, and don't use the IH as an excuse. That was designed so warriors could keep fighting, not hinder them! We don't have time to play her games, Kurtis's life is at stake!"

"I know that, but can you see any other way out of this?"

"As a matter of fact…"

As the men neared them, Natalya spun around and fired a beam of ice from her fingers. Amanda and the remaining men jumped back before the beam hit them, but the ones that were hit were frozen to the ground with only their heads above the ice. "What the hell!?" Shouted Lara.

"Be amazed later, studio now!" Snapped Natalya.

"We don't have any other option! Grapple the tower!"

She and Lara grabbed their grapple guns and fired the them towards the roof. They attached to the beam that would have held the bell, and attached them to their belts before pressing the motors on the guns. Before Amanda could regain her wits, Lara and Natalya were pulled up to the ceiling and came face to face with the rope. Natalya pulled out the UZI and began firing at Amanda and the men to buy them more time. They both grabbed the ropes with one hand and the grapples with the other. "Ready?" Asked Lara.

"As I'll ever be." Said Natalya.

They unattached the grapple hooks and quickly took hold of the rope as they dropped. They watched for anything that would open, but the closer they got to the floor, the closer they were getting to the men and Amanda. They let go of the rope and landed on the floor, and looked up in time to see Amanda with her fist raised, enshrouded in black smoke. Lara looked around to see a door open behind them, but it was beginning to slide closed. "Natalya, Run!" Shouted Lara as they both made a mad dash for the door.

Amanda threw a energy beam at them as they slide to the ground and under the door just as it was about to close. Amanda screamed in frustration as her beam hit the wall and it crumbled to the ground, preventing them from going after the girls. She spun around to face her men, but was shocked when she found them all the ground with a group of Italian mercenaries with guns to their heads. "What the hell do you bastards want? Can't you see I'm busy?!" Shrieked Amanda, powering up another attack.

But before she could launch it, a dart hit her in the neck. Amanda reached up and pulled it out as quickly as she could, but the substance was already in her system. She fell to her knees as someone sauntered in holding the gun that fired the dart.

~"Wrap her up boys and get her on the plane as fast as you can. Lady Antonia wants her in New York as soon as possible."~ Said the leader.

~"And what about the rest of them?"~ Asked one of the mercenaries.

~"Them too…I'm sure she'll find a use for them. Rapidamente, the sooner she gets them, the sooner we get the rest of our money."~

Amanda lost consciousness as the men came over and grabbed her, taking her and her men out of the building and into the waiting cars.

~~~Down Below.~~~

Lara and Natalya hadn't expected what happened next. The moment they'd slid under the door, Lara and Natalya had immediately continued sliding down a stone slope. They struggled but managed to get to their feet while sliding down, thankfully seeing a light at the bottom of the slope. But danger was lurking in every nook and cranny. When they were a quarter of the way down, something came at them. Lara spotted it first. "Natalya, jump now!" She shouted.

They both managed to jump over the on coming weapon, a huge swing axe, and continued sliding down. Then they had to duck when they came to a set of spikes that jutted out from the sides of the walls, then having to leap over a pit that spit fire after they made it across, before having to slide on their backs again to get under another trap, this time a wall of fire spit out of the walls.

In front of them next was a huge pit, with spiky pillars rising out of it. Natalya spotted it first, a pole stretching across the top of the pit. "Lara! Jump for the pole!" Called Natalya, and when they were near the end, they jumped as high as they could, grabbing the pole and swinging around so they were crouched on top.

As they figured out the next part, they heard a loud rumbling behind them. Lara looked back but Natalya had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Do I want to look back?" She asked quickly.

"No, just go!" Shouted Lara, as they fired their grapples on to the conveniently placed metal ring on the roof.

As they swung across the spiky pit, the rumbling behind them got louder. The rumbling was a huge bolder rushing towards them, and Lara and Natalya swung towards the ledge that led to another tunnel. The moment they landed on the ledge, Lara and Natalya ran as fast as they could down the tunnel before the boulder hit them, crushing the ledge and the opening to the tunnel.

Lara and Natalya kept running until the came to the end of the tunnel, a cloud of dust following after them through what was left of the tunnel. While trying to catch their breath, the 2 of them turned on their lamps attached to their back straps. When Lara turned it on Natalya, who had taken off her now ruined coat so Lara could see another wound on her thigh and a burn on her shoulder in the process of healing. "Alright, explain yourself. What the hell was all that back there and what's going on with you now?" Demanded Lara.

"I could ask the same of you! Who was that demonic maniac up there?!" Asked Natalya, holding on her shoulder.

"An old friend and more recently, a very deadly enemy."

"That part I got, I meant…"

"No, that's all I'm saying. Now answer my question."

"I'm part Atlantian remember, I've inherited certain special powers from my ancestors. I can heal small injuries and harness the powers of Water. Ice is just frozen water so it's easy to manipulate into beams like the attack I used upstairs." Started Natalya, as she examined the now healed injuries.

"And you couldn't use it while we were travelling through the fire?"

"The air was too hot, it would've just turned to steam. Besides, I try not to depend on my powers too much. If I do, I might end up in a situation where they're useless and not know what to do. This way all my bases are covered and the pain of these injuries will remind me to be more careful in the future."

They walked to the edge of the ledge and looked down into a pit, but it was so dark they couldn't make out if Luca's studio was down there or not. "Guess we can't go any further until we light the place up a little. See anyway of doing that Lara?" Asked Natalya.

Lara looked around with her torch, until she saw 2 torches on the wall where they came in. Reaching into her backpack, Lara pulled out 2 flares and threw 1 to Natalya. "You have a torch on your backpack and you still carry flares?" Asked Natalya, walking over to the unlit torch on her side.

"Like you said, cover all bases." Said Lara.

Lara lit her torch with the flare, but as she did that, all the torches lit around her side of the room, leading to another set of torches on the other side of the carven. Natalya lit hers and the same happened to her side, revealing a set of stairs on both sides leading down to the ground below. And in the centre of the pit, was a small bungalow in the centre of a giant pentagram. "Oh that view is magnificent." Lara said in awe.

"It's beautiful from up here. And aren't you glad you're alive to see it?" Asked Natalya.

"Oh yes, but it doesn't look fully lit just yet. We must've not done this mechanism properly."

As if on cue, the lights went back out. "You just had to say it, didn't you?" Quipped Natalya.

"Yes, but aren't you glad we found this out before we went down the stairs." Asked Lara, throwing another flare to Natalya.

"What do you think? Flare up on the count of 3?"

"Worth a try. Ready…1."

"2."

"3."

They lit the flares together, and the torches all around the room lit up once more, but instead of it being just around the outer edge, the torches flew upwards as well, lighting up the entire cavern like a giant chandelier. "Now that's a view." Said Natalya, taking out her field camera to get a video.

"Absolutely breath taking. Oh you can tell Leonardo had a hand in this, only he could have created this masterpiece." Said Lara.

"Give Luca some credit Lara, he was the only one who could've done the seal around the house." Said Natalya.

Lara walked to the edge and looked over. "Look, there's something written around the edge of the Pentagram." Said Lara, taking out her own camera.

"What? Is it Italian?" Asked Natalya.

"Yes, but my Italian is a little rusty. Can you make it out?"

Natalya zoomed in on the writing. "Travellers, your quest for this enchanted elixir begins here. When the ring of the heir Atlantis unlocks the seal, the element of Earth will be yours." Natalya read out loud.

"Ring of the Heir? Does that mean Tihocan's ring?" Asked Lara.

"No. Dad isn't the heir of Atlantis, he's the King. I'm the heir of Atlantis. That must mean the Earth element is inside"

"So when it says ring of the heir, it means your ring?"

Natalya looked at the band on her ring finger. It was a very elegant ring, a band made of yellow gold with a circle of blue diamonds and a beautiful emerald set into it. "Let's give it a try. C'mon, before something else happens." Said Natalya, heading down the stairs.

Lara went down after her, wondering what was the story of that ring. It was a long trek down to the bottom of the pit, especially because they were on their guard for any more traps. When they reached the floor, they took note of the barred doorway that the top point of the pentagram pointed too as they made their way to the door of the house. But they were that busy keeping an eye out for an attack from the sides, they didn't notice the pentagram begin to glow as they walked over the lines. Natalya kept watch as Lara examined the door. "There's no handle, but it looks like a ring can be put here." Said Lara.

"I don't like this, it seems too easy." Said Natalya.

"What do you mean?"

"Feels like we're missing something…something that made that door open!"

Lara shot to her feet as Natalya aimed her guns at the doors. "We must have activated another trap when we touched the pentagram!" Said Lara, pulling out her pistols.

"I thought Luca wanted someone to find his elixir? So far, everything he's put down here…" Started Natalya, before the looming figure appeared at the doorway.

"…Has tried to kill us." She finished as they looked upwards at the enemy that easily towered over them.

They watched in terror as 2 10ft Stone Golems came out of the cage, and eyed them up before they roared in unison and charged towards them. Lara and Natalya quickly dove to the sides and ran to the edge of the room to avoid the attacks, the monsters were quick, dashing their way before they hit the house.

Lara avoided another attack by the golem again and circled it, firing her weapons in an attempt to penetrate it's armour. But the bullets were just bouncing off it's skin and the golem swung it's arm around again, making Lara duck down to avoid it. Lara kicked out at the golem's ankle, but the golem didn't even budge while Lara felt like her foot was broken. She rolled away as the golem tried to stomp on her.

On the other side of the room, Natalya wasn't faring much better. Running alongside the room as the Golem ran after her. Natalya didn't have a chance to attack with her ice beams, she was using all her focus on avoiding the the spiked rocks it was throwing at her. She barely avoided another onslaught but fell to the ground, landing on her front and hitting her jaw hard. Natalya turned on to her back in time to the golem stop in front of her and raise it's foot to crush her. But before it attacked, Natalya rolled to her left at the last moment, causing the golem to hit something else buried in the ground.

But as the golem reared back, a flash of yellow caught Natalya's eye.

She turned to the beast, who had fallen to the floor and was writhing around in agony. Lara stopped firing at her golem to see it do the same. "Natalya, what happened to it?!" Lara called over.

"I don't know! It hit something in the ground and then they recoiled, like their hurting!" Cried Natalya.

"Well find whatever it was and destroy it before yours wakes up!"

Natalya didn't waste any time, and fired an ice beam at the golem, freezing it to buy herself more time. She turned back to the ground and quickly wiped away the dust from the area the golem had punched, to reveal a giant yellow stone, now with a gaping crack in it from the salamander's teeth. Natalya looked over to see Lara, to find the other golem had regained it's senses and was attacking Lara again.

Natalya made to run to Lara but her feet were taken out from under her. She fell, but quickly turned to see the golem crawling towards her, the ice melting around it the more power it regained. Natalya scooted back towards the yellow stone, pulling out one of the Glaives on the way and retracting the blades. She turned and jumped before the golem could strike and struck the stone with all her strength, making another huge crack.

Lara was backed up against the wall with her golem ready to punch when it recoiled in pain once more. Natalya struck the yellow stone again with such force, she buried her fist and the Glaive into it. She activated the Glaive's power and it shattered the rest of the stone, before returning to her hand. The Golems both writhed in agony as Lara and Natalya ran to the centre of the room in front of the house, both ready for another attack. But they needn't have worried, for right before their eyes, the Golems crumbled into rubble.

Natalya released a sigh of relief and returned the Glaive to her belt. "Well, that was fun. How 'bout you Lara, enjoy that?" Asked Natalya.

But to her surprise, Lara looked ready to faint. "Lara!" She asked, quickly catching Lara before she fell to the ground.

"I…I'm fine." Lara gasped, completely out of breath.

"Lara, you're clearly not fine. This was too much way too soon."

"Hey, this was bound to happen, it always does on these kinds of journeys."

"Yeah, but you weren't practically on life support before. I should've helped you."

"You tried remember, but last time I checked…Fire always wins against ice in a fight, you had enough on your plate."

"Let's get inside, I'll check out your heart before we do anything else."

Natalya took off her ring and placed it in the slot. The door handle glowed for a moment before the door creaked open. Natalya put Lara's arm around her shoulder and took her weight before helping her inside, grabbing her ring on the way and shutting the door. She sat Lara down on the cot bed in the corner, before opening her pack and pulling out a small case. "When we get back up, you are on bed rest until we find out where we're going next. 4 days after major surgery is not enough time to heal for this kind of adventure. I'm a doctor, I should know that."

Natalya took out her flask of water and cloth and handed them to Lara. "That needs to be cleaned regularly. We'll use the surgical spirit when we get back to the hotel but for now, that will do." Said Natalya.

"Natalya, stop. My exhaustion isn't your fault. We're here for a reason…for your brother. Now, look for anything that might look like somewhere Luca might've hid the Earth element." Said Lara, dampening the cloth and began wiping clean the IH.

~~~Back in New York.~~~

Antonia strutted into her office and switched the light on in Kurtis's cell, waking the injured man from his less than peaceful slumber. "What do you want?" He snapped, his voice raspy.

"To give you an update on what's happening. Lara Croft has gone after the Elixir…with your sister." She said, an evil smile on her face as Kurtis turned to her.

"What?!"

Kurtis wrapped the blanket over his body and crawled closer to the glass, making Antonia as he winced in pain caused from his still healing wounds. "That's right, right now they're in Italy looking for the first ingredient. You were all the incentive I needed to convince little Natalya to go after it to save her big brother's life. And since my man almost killed Lara, she's basically on a life support machine that your dear step-daddy created…the hope of living fully again was enough to get Lara to go." She laughed.

"You bitch! If you do anything to her or to Lara, I swear I'll…" Kurtis started, getting to his knees in an attempt to face her.

"You'll what Trent? What can you possibly do to me in there? You don't have your precious gun, or your Glaive and your far-see abilities are useless against me and my power!"

Kurtis finally managed to stand face to face with Antonia. "Try me Antonia…try to hurt Natalya or Lara and see what I do!" He snarled, getting eye to eye with her.

"Now see, I understand the protectiveness for your baby sister, but why Lara? She left you to die, stole your weapon and continued on with her life…barely gave you a second thought after Turkey. Why do you care what happens to her?"

Kurtis turned away and limped back to the centre of the cell. "Like I'd give you the time of day…my reasons are my own when it comes to Lara. I'm warning you Antonia, if anything happens to them…" Kurtis warned, turning back to face her.

"Oh please, they're getting what I want and I'm personally taking care of any threat towards them. I'm a reasonable woman Kurtis." Antonia said innocently.

"When it suits you…what happens after they bring it to you?"

"Oh, nothing bad…they might even be apart of what's going to happen. The thing is Kurtis, it's my mother that wants to hurt Lara…I want to hurt Tihocan and Natalya."

"Why? What did they ever do to you? None of us even knew you."

"Oh you'll find out…for now, I'm going back to my latest project…Get some rest, you're going to need it."

"That would work so much better if you didn't keep waking me up every hour to gloat."

Antonia smirked sarcastically at him before leaving Kurtis with his thoughts. _"Those 2 know what they're doing, and if psycho bitch is planning anything, they'll know well before I do." _Thought Kurtis, before laying down to rest with the hope that he would be saved soon.

~~~Back in Venice.~~~

Natalya looked around the room, for anything that might give them a hint as to where they were. The thing was, this was only a tiny one room shack, with only a basin for washing, a cabinet, a fireplace and table for cooking and eating and a bed for sleeping. Natalya went over to the cabinet and opened the doors, the shelf was empty save for a package wrapped in cloth. She took it out and went over to the table as Lara finished up and came to join her.

Natalya unwrapped the cloth to reveal a leather diary. She blew the dust away to reveal a pentagram printed into the leather. "This must be the journal where he kept his notes." Said Lara, taking the journal and opening it

"What does the first entry say?" Asked Natalya, listening in as she went over to the fireplace.

****

The process starts with the simplest of elements. These must be distilled, one by one, multiple time. The mystery of it's core energy must be attained and once obtained, it must be quickly used to condense a new element.

The passion of Fire and the restraint of Earth should be a duality enough to spin the formulae into reaction.

"What did he mean by that?" Asked Natalya.

"I'm not sure…but I figured out why he used a pentagon instead of a circle while he was creating the elixir. Look, he drew a diagram. Each point of the star touches the Pentagon." Said Lara, looking over the diagram.

"I think I understand now. The number 5 was significant in this process.

"And in many cultures, the number 5 is considered to be a number of power. It must've been to give the Alchemic pattern more power."

The number 5 has always been regarded as mystical and magical, yet essentially 'human'. We have five fingers and toes on each limb extremity. We have five senses; sight, hearing, smell, touch and taste. We have five stages or initiations in our lives; birth, adolescence, coitus, parenthood and death."

"So it makes sense to use it in this kind of experiment. The 5 basic elements on the points of the star and pentagon…"

"And the sub elements on the lines of the star and pentagon, creating a continuous flow of energy until you get The Elixir of Life."

"You're good for a beginner."

"Thank you…but we still don't know where they are."

Just then, Natalya spotted another pentagram on the fireplace back. "Lara, I found another Pentagram." She said, reaching in to touch it.

"Wait! Don't touch it!" Cried Lara, but it was too late.

The moment she touched it, Natalya was hit in the chest by a white beam of light that sent her flying back into the table. Lara dove out of the way as Natalya went through it, her chest now smouldering as the beam went through the skin. Lara dropped the journal and dropped to Natalya's side as she began convulsing. Thankfully, the beam stopped and Natalya stopped shaking, trying to catch her breath as smoke rose from her body. "What the hell just hit me?" Snapped Natalya, sitting up and holding her chest where the beam had hit her.

"I have no idea. I did try to tell you." Said Lara.

"But how did you know?"

"It was out of the corner of my eye, the pentagram started glowing the closer you got to it. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little frazzled, both figuratively and literally. C'mon, let's get those things and get out of here. I've had all I can stand of this place."

"It's only going to get harder from here on out."

Lara helped Natalya to her feet and they went over to the fireplace to have another look. The fireplace back had fallen open and revealed a compartment, and inside was a small wooden chest. "I know it's gonna get harder, but I'll keep going. I wouldn't do it for anybody else but my family." Said Natalya, taking hold of the chest and carefully pulling it out.

They brushed the dust off the top of the chest, and revealed the initials…LP. Lara used the butt of her pistol to break the lock on the front of the chest. Inside was a square shaped object wrapped in cloth. Lara reached for it and unwrapped the cloth to reveal a beautiful yellow stone, encasing something far more precious. "This is magnificent. The method to create it must've have been amazing to perform." Lara said in awe.

Lara placed the Earth element in Natalya's hand. "C'mon, let's figure out how to get out of here…we're obviously not going back the way we came." Said Lara, grabbing her pack on her way to the door.

But as Natalya got up, the stone began glowing in her hands. "Lara." Natalya called.

Lara turned around in time to see the stone glow brighter. The stone then showed them an image, The Earth stone rose before them to show their location in Venice, all the way across the Atlantic Ocean, and the stone change from the square Earth stone, to the Triangular stone with fire blazing inside it, with an image of the boarder between American and Canada. It was a quick process and it was soon over, and when it was, the stone's glow died down. "Did you see that?" Asked Natalya.

"Yes, it showed us the location of the next stone. That one had to be the Fire stone, the other element Luca used to start the process."

"I think I know where that was, that was the boarder between America and Canada. Specifically between Minnesota and Ontario…"

"At least we know where we're going next."

Lara picked up her pack and put the journal inside it as they both made their way out of the house. They'd done the first hard part, now all that was left was to get above ground and to the airport. As they looked around, they realised there was only one other doorway, the cage where the golems had come from. They both made their way towards it and turned their torches back on.

They walked to the end, but couldn't find another way to go. "Alright then, we'll just have to dig through the way we came and make our way back up." Said Lara.

Just as she turned around, she had to duck as a trap door above her flew open and nearly knocked her head off. "Or we could go up this way." Said Natalya, her hand still on the button she's found to open the trap door.

Lara looked up and could see a ladder leading up to the surface. Natalya came over and the 2 of them fired their grappling hooks into the tunnel and they attached on to the rungs of the ladder. Carefully, they began climbing up the ladder. It took an hour and a half to get up to the surface again, with Natalya having to open up the hatch that hid the tunnel from the world. When they got out, they realised they were on the other side of the Rialto Bridge, across from where they originally started. "Oh this isn't right, we could've just gone down this way?!" Gasped Natalya, still trying to catch her breath.

"And met those golems first with no way out to kill them. Trust me, we did this the right way. Now, let's get back to the hotel and get ready. We can rest on the way to Ontario." Said Lara, as they crossed the bridge to get back to the car.

As Natalya got back into the drivers seat, she turned to ask Lara a question. "Lara…that thing that hit me earlier. I can't see what it did but I know it's left something on me. You've been looking at it ever since the stone glowed." Started Natalya.

"Don't read too much into it love." Said Lara.

"That's not what I mean. That beam marked me didn't it?"

"…Yes, it marked you with a pentagram like Luca's."

"Well, I guess there are worse things to get as a tattoo."

"Natalya, it glowed when the Earth stone did, and there's something else. On the east point of the mark, a yellow dot."

"What?"

"I don't know what it means yet, but you can take a better look at the hotel."

"I need to talk to my father, he might know more about this."

Lara buckled up and Natalya started the car, before speeding back to the hotel.

~"A business proposition, you have a new project in the works in Milan, correct?"~

****

~"Yes, that's correct."~

~"Well, you do this little job for me and I'll give you $1,000,000 in financial backing."~

****

~"That's a very generous offer Ms. Natla, but it makes me wonder how big the job is for such a large payment."~

~"I have a project of my own going on in Venice and someone is going to screw it up for the sake of a vendetta. Lara Croft and Natalya Tihocan are looking for something for me and my enemy is after Croft. If she interferes and kills either of them, she'll have ruined everything."~

****

~"So, do you want her eliminated?"~

~"No, not for now anyway. She's needed later for my plans…collect her in Venice and have her shipped to my main headquarters. She owes me something and I'm going to make sure I get it. Can you do that Marino?"~

****

~"With ease Antonia, I'll have my men in Venice on this round the clock. I'm guessing if I find one, I'll later find all 3?"~

~"Most likely. I'm sending you their personal info and pictures of them that should help your men. Plus I'll send you half of what I've promised now, you get the other half when I get her."~

****

~"A fair bargain. As always, it's a pleasure to do business with you Ms. Natla."~

The line went dead and Antonia sat down and sighed. "Men, they are so easy to use when money is involved." She said to herself, before opening a file on her computer.

The file contained blueprints of a temple and a picture of a stone carving. "Don't worry Mother, I'll give you back everything she took from you." Said Antonia, before she continued working.

~~~Back in Venice.~~~

Natalya walked through the building, holding her field camera and getting a round house shot of the building inside. "Lara, it's beautiful in here. I can see why Luca picked this place to work." Said Natalya, as she walked around the building next to the


	5. Author's notes

Hello everyone.

I'm very sorry for not updating in so long. But family problems required my full attention. My sister's ex-partner hasn't taken the break up too well and has taken to stalking her and vandalising her car when he could actually behave like a normal human being and take care of his 2 children.

Far as I'm concerned it's his loss and my family's gain because we see more of them but it's still scary for my sister and for all of us. Anyway, the story could do with a rethink anyway because of the 2 mini games that came out after underworld's release: Beneath the Ashes and Lara's Shadow. I will try to work on it and make a better story for you all to read.

Until then, be safe and be well.

The saiyan angel.


End file.
